DEADLY LETTER'S
by honeybee3000
Summary: Sam gets a deadly chain letter email from an unknown person. is it a dumb prank? or a scary letter towards her death?  read and find out rated T  for violence
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own icarly

Carly and sam were just finishing up their weekly routine of emberassing their friend gibby in some wierd fashion on their live web show icarly. and thats its for this weeks webisode said sam tune in next week when we may cut off carly's hair finished sam. not really said carly laughing bye, bye, said carly and sam freddie switched off the the camera and set it on the table. wow i thought was a pretty good show guys, freddie complimented. aah who cares what you think freddie,  
sam said .freddie rolled his eyes. carly grabbed a bottle of water before swollowing it down half way.  
im gonna go down stair's to see how many people watched the show freddie informed. okay said carly what-ever said sam. as freddie left,gibby immerged from behind the curtains i cannot get this spaghetti out of my hair said gibby.A few seconds of silence went past. well you an leave now sam told gibby. gibby wlked out of the door as freddie walked in. Man over 60 thousand viewers from this weeks show freddie said excitedly. no way,are you serious ?carly asked ,yep freddie awnsered. As the 3 talked very happily a beep was heard from the computer . sam can you get that,carly asked sam groaned ,fine. sam walked lazily over to the computer and opened up an email from an unknown person she started to read.  
first to read first to suffer,  
666,send to 10,666,3days,666,loved ones will suffer,666,  
1st,tuesday,2nd,thursday,3rd,saturday,4th,you,one week ground,fire,ice,murder.

sam looked at the screen oddly,what the heck was that supposed to mean sam thought confused sam what's wrong carly asked .oh uh nothing sam said uite scared at the thought of some creep sent that to but she just shook it off and went back over to her friends,confused

A/N-i know short and boring chapter but it actually gets better read and review.  



	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i dont own icarly in any way or fashion

sam went through the rest of the day confused and feeling wierd. when they were at school sam walked up to carly's locker planning on telling her about the email.  
"hey carly",sam said."oh whats up",carly replied."nothing really,it's just do you remember when you asked me to see what someone sent us on the computer when you were talking to freddie?",  
"uum yeah i think so",carly awnsered."when i went to see what it was it was some strange chain letter email, i forgot what it said exactly but it didnt even seem like a chain letter,it was more serious",  
explained sam."that's weird,who did it come from?",asked carly."it said unknown",sam awnsered.  
"phssh,its probably some other idiot with nothing to do",carly said."yeah your right i dont even know why i let it bother me",sam explained. Freddie walked up from around the corner of the block of lockers."sam pricipal Franklin wants to see you,again",freddie informed."what did i do-  
now",said sam walking away while carly was laughing."what were you guy's talking about",  
asked freddie."sam got this chain letter email,she was little worried about it,she said the letter seemed more serious than playful",carly explained."she should be worried,for sending me that chain email-  
last year."Freddie said."oh take a joke",carly said while pushing freddie's shoulder playfully.

AT CARLY'S HOUSE

Carly was hopped around the computer in the icarly studio looking at some random video of some guy doing random things,when sam walked in,"sam you gotta see this video it's hilarious",  
carly said."oh good you on the computer let me show you the email that i was talking to you about"  
sam demanded."sam i thought we agreed it was just some stupid email",carly explained."yeah-  
but it doesn's hurt to look at it,just to see what what you think about it",sam suggested. "uuggh fine"  
,carly said annoyed. A few minutes past while sam was trying to retrieve the strange email. "here-  
it is",sam said. Carly leaned forward,and began to read a minute later carly leaned up to her normal state."your right it doesn't even seem like a chain letter",carly admited."told'ya",said sam.  
"and look after every word in the 1st line it says 666 and everyone knows what that means",said sam "yeah it means like demon or spawn right",carly finished. Sam shot carly a knowing look."but sam",  
started carly,"its. just. a. stupid. email. finished carly trying to get her point across."alright,  
it's just a dumb email like you said",sam admitted."Thank you try not to worry about it so much",  
carly assured."alright",finished sam as her phone goes off."oh its my mom she just texted me she's at the doctor"sam started."is it okay if i stay here",sam asked."yeah,sure",awnsered carly.  
even though carly had covinced her it was just a dumb thing,sam still couldn't shake the feeling out of her head,that it is serious.

(A/N)- so there's the second chapter if you pay attention to some of the smaller details mentioned in this chapter it plays a greater part in the up-coming chapters hoped you liked it. :) 


End file.
